comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-01-08 - New World Order: Why Are We Doing This Again?
Central Park is the stage for a late rally as the election is vast approaching for Senator Kelly and Norman Osborn. The area is populated by the curious, the crazy, and the Friends of Humanity. There is a strong presence of the anti mutant group in the area, holding a rally in support of their leader and their candidate. All this has the potential to turn into a frenzy should something happen, especially given the recent public pronouncement by Magneto. So, the X-Men and Generation X have been covertly following Kelly in case something bad happens to step in. For now, as Kelly goes up towards the bandstand to begin his speech, the X-Men and Generation X present are in a mix of plainclothes and mixed throughout the crowds or hidden in the area otherwise as backup should something happen. Fantomex of course arrived early, and managed to get into the rafters above the make-shift stage. Why no one notices his glaring white self up there, who knows? But he chills there, appearing bored, and keeping an eye on Robert Kelly and Norman Osborn when they arrive. His task is to babysit, not one he is particularly happy with, but he never said a disagreeable word otherwise. Norman Osborn is walking alongside Robert Kelly as the two walk toward the stage, their private bodyguards in black suits following along. Osborn is laughing at something Kelly says, and before the worry-filled man can roll his eyes, Osborn pats him on the back. "It will be fine, my friend, just fine. We are a shoe-in. This will be a great photo-op and a reminder of everyone that we are 'Humanity First'!" The draped white sign across the top of the make-shift stage proudly declares such. Jonothon is wearing a big fake beard and mustache. He feels ridiculous, but it conceals his facial covering, with the addition of the hood over his winter jacket. He has a comm in his ear, and he's given himself a headache in concealing his telepathic output to specifically those involved. < How much terror are we expecting? > he asked, to everyone on his team that he could hear. Bloody headache, telepathic focus hurts. It would be without a doubt that Hank McCoy, the ever lovin' blue furred Beast (Don't tell Grimm, I stole his line,) was here with an image inducer. He's in the crowd looking like a proud young republican in his suit and trench coat. He reaches up to adjust his tie. A slight snort escaping him as he tries his best not to look hostile. Paige Guthrie is in a casual T-shirt and sweats. Not that she has anything against being in public in her uniform though or making a scene. It's all she can do to not stage a big counter-protest march thing in fact. She really intends to talk to someone about making an outfit which can repair itself though. Thing #22 on Paige's To Do List. Thing #21 is to clock the guy in front of her who's talking to his buddy about how 'Muties oughtta go back where they came from.' So what... go back to Kentucky? She grumbles under her breath, "Not foreigners..." She then forces a smile and shrugs a little when he looks over at her, then looks away and around at the crowd and at the 'star attraction.' Laura is walking along the perimeter, wearing a leather outfit and a hoodie then more appropriate to the weather, and is using her enhanced senses to sweep about the area. She's going along with Paige now, letting Paige be the one to talk to folks as necessary, but her hackles are raised. Given the /last/ time Gen-X was in Central Park.. Fantomex is snarking over comlink...again. + Husk, don't forget to translate Chamber for me will you? And Chamber? You really need to attend my Social Warfare class, you need help, mon ami! + Yep, it's going to be a long, long day. Again, how come no one is noticing him up in the make-shift stage rafters? The X-Men are spread out, on watch, snarking, but generally paying attention. And ready for trouble. Unfortunately, Trouble's here. As Senator Kelly goes to the stage, ready to start his stump speech, a big man smashes his way through the center of the crowd. Two of the Friends of Humanity are brutally rammed down from him, and he calls out, "HEY! Stooges! Who's ready for a guttin!" Tossing his jacket to the side, SABRETOOTH posed with his claws, "'Cuz I sure am!" Gesturing over at Jubilee, "Why hello there Frail! Long time no see!" Then he went to charge! And the ground shook, sending dozens of people staggering to the ground as AVALANCHE caused a minor uproar and spasm, Pyro sending a low fireball over the horizon to incite panic, "Hey lovelies, we're here!" Running towards the stage was Toad, shooting a series of poison bolts from his tongue up at Norman Osborn and his bodyguards, as the Blob called up and out, "Come on boys, you all squish so nice!" Going to ready to barrel roll towards it where Senator Kelly was! Norman misses Kelly's expression of horror, his own expression one of almost pure /glee/! But he quickly hides it, and as Toad's poison bolts flick from his tongue toward him and his bodyguards, well, Norman is busy dodging toward Kelly to grab him, "We have to run!" Three of the bodyguards not immediately taken out by Toad is moving to try and cover Kelly and Norman. Fantomex raises an eyebrow at the grand standing, "Show-offs," he says beneath his breath. He is moving across the rafters however, following after Kelly and Norman. So much for disguises. Rushing through the crowd, Jonothon tried to interpose himself between Jubilee and the charging Sabretooth. When he got in between them, he spread his legs, holding his ground. . o O ( That's it, get closer, you sodding furball, ) he thought-bubbled. When Sabretooth got close enough, Jono's beard flew off, his facial covering burst outward, and out came a roiling blast of bio-kinetic energy, burning hot and with all the incoming force of a semi-truck. Alex Summers plants a gloved hand on the edge of the stage and vaults himself up and onto it. He raises his fist towards the center of Toad's chest and lets fly one of his blasts. He rips off his sunglasses and hat. The trench coat is still buttoned up as he takes on a fighting stance. "Knew this was too good for you idiots to pass up." Hank lets out a sigh of frustration, "Some days, I wonder if Kelly is paying these simpletons to prove his circular logic hypothesis or are they just that much of ignoramuses to provide the ammunition." He's already moving through the crowd toward the stage Avalanche's powers not even phasing him. He starts leaping and bounding towards the stage his image inducer falling to reveal the Beast. He launches himself through the air in a series of rolls and aims a well placed foot to connect with the back of Toad's head, "Salutations Mortimer. I see you and your merry band of miscreants just love proving Kelly and these FoH bigots right. Of course I take responsibility. I mean I have been the cause of the numerous head wounds you've received over the years." Jubes sighs as she see these flunkies. She's not pleased the Sabretooth made her the center of attention. he slips her glasses down over her eyes she has a feeling this going be a bright fight. She loses her footing as the ground shakes and she finds her self on her knees, "damn it." She quickly gets up on her feet she not happy now the knee of her pretty jeans is rip and the other is dirty, "Okay like someone buying me a new pair of jeans." She points her hands at Sabretooth and her fireworks shot at the beast man mutant. She almost hits Jono when he jumps in-front of her. She able to swing away from him just in time to send the fireworks to go over his shoulder, "watch it will'ya!" Paige Guthrie asks in the com, "I can't believe we have to protect these jerks." Then sh-rrrriiips off her skin and clothes to go adamantium form, given who the particular baddies here are. First things first are to protect the guy who wants to be Moron in Chief and the backup for Moron in Chief, so she runs onto the stage as well, shoving some of the 'mutie haters' aside as she does so. The familiar scent hits Laura. She lets out a howl and both of her claws unsheathe *SNKT* *SNKT* as she goes to charge over towards him a blind fury in what one might swear was literally a phase of her blood! Sabretooth is ganged up on, the sudden flash from Jubilee managing to disrupt his charge enough as he's blinded and Chamber's full power blast catches him over in the face, half melting away the flesh as he's sent sprawling, going to agilely land back up on his feet, "Well, we got interlopers!" Creed let out a grin and a howl, "And you know what we love doin! Reach out and stab someone!" The charging Laura was swatted over to the side like a fly on a huge arm, Creed going to try and pounce over towards Jubilee again in a howling slash! Meanwhile, over towards Paige, Pyro and Avalanche went over to try and hit her with a series of sonic quakes along the ground, the earth rattling towards the metal-shifting girl as Pyro accompanied it by a huge blast of fire over towards her! "Goodday Miss. Shame about this!" Pyro went to send a signature dragon flame sweeping through the air, sending the crowd scattering! Blob was charging over towards the stage, his bulk getting in the way of Alex's snap plasma shot up towards Toad, his skin sizzling and bubbling as he turned to face Alex, "You want a piece of me!? You want a piece of me!" Setting his feet in the ground to anchor himself and making a 'come on' gesture towards Havok! Meanwhile, Toad was hit in the back of the head by Beast, going into a flip towards the ground to land back on his feet, "Oh, a wiseguy have we?" Toad's tongue shot out, grabbing a large metal pole that had been dropped on the ground, yoinking it back to his hands, "Well, in that case, let's see how merry you are after I give you a full shave." Spinning the metal pole in both hands, ready for Beast to brawl! Some of Kelly's bodyguards called out, "Sir, we have to get out of here!" Going to try and lead him and Norman away, putting their bodies in the way of the mutant melee! As Sabretooth tried pouncing towards Jubilee again, Jono's energy sucked inward, and then flared out in a mighty blast. He tried to catch Sabretooth in the chest, with enough force to shatter concrete, or crush a bus. < Leave her alone, you roided-out bastard! > Norman is half annoyed at the protection, more than able to handle these goons! But he is not in costume, so he must be careful. He does help protect Kelly though, his little bread-winner in this project, an arm about the older gentleman's shoulders. "Keep moving," he growls out near his 'friend's' ear. Fantomex comes to the edge of the make-shift stage and good thing too, considering the chaos below. He does send one last lingering glance at Havok when he is facing off with the Blob, frowning beneath his mask. But he then flips up into the air and comes down to the ground behind the fleeing bodyguards and their little pieces of human waste. He lands in a roll, and comes up to his feet, still careful not to draw attention to himself as he starts to stride as casually as possible, keeping close to the tech and crates about the stage. Jubilee frowns as Sabretooth comes after her she could gave him a full blast in the beginning if Jono did not step between her and him. She circles around so she not standing behind Jono and standing to the side of Sabretooth giving him two targets and her a clear line of sight. She points her hands again at the evil mutant, "Bad Kitty." Fireworks shot from her hands again. Kelly's being led away with his bodyguards, along with the evil haired man. As the group rushes along, one of the babies of a local politician that was going to be up on the stage for a photo op that had been playing with a balloon animal has said animal come into contact with Osborn's hair, which would then have it go with a loud *POP* as the baby started to cry and gesticulate wildly! Meanwhile, Fantomex would note one of the bodyguards looking up quickly, as if the bodyguard noticed him, but then looking away rapidly, hustling Kelly towards one of the large armored Humvees some blocks away rushing forwards to evacuate. Alex Summers smirks as his eyes begin to glow yellow. "No, Dukes. I don't want a piece of you. I want you in pieces." Extending both fists this time, Alex gives Blob a taste of the good stuff. He doesn't bother holding back as the haloed beam flies on course for his opponent. He speaks into his com. "Everyone try to keep the carnage away from the general public and the delegates." He had meant to keep track of Fantomex, but he's already lost him. Creed's wild pounce towards Jubilee is caught by her blast full in the face, and that combined with Chamber is like crossing the streams, Creed's face half melted off now as he howled, "I'm going to #$#! gut you both and use them for garters!" Getting up, using his arm as a shield for his face, right in time for Laura to go up behind him and hamstring his ankle as he howled! The blast hits Blob over on the stomach, to no real apparent damage, and the Blob laughed, "You know the rules! Once I've set myself in, I'm unmovable!" Blob going to pick up a huge mound of dirt to try and toss over towards Havok! Which is insanely tough to notice him, considering Fantomex's skills and powers, but perhaps the bodyguard is just suspicious? The people milling about on the outskirts, not sure where to run and hide as the battle is between them and their cars, Fantomex just weaves between them without them really much the wiser. Though the crying baby suddenly ends up it a little stuffed white bear wearing a plastic trench coat in his hands to settle him down. Don't ask, Fantomex saw it and it was an impulse buy! It is only about the size of a person's hand. Something doesn't feel right, so he speaks quietly in that French accented voice within his comlink, + Mon ami, something is wrong. + He let's Alex know as Alex is currently field commander, but he does not know what is wrong to explain it, just something bugging him that is 'off'. He should be good at picking this up, but it's about that bodyguard he knows. The ground comes up around Husk in seismic fury, followed by Pyro sending waves of flames at her. A few seconds later, Husk jumps out from where the flames were engulfing the area and grabs Pyro by the nozzle on his arm. "Yeah that's not exactly hot enough!" Then crushes the nozzle and throws Pyro at Avalanche. Avalance ducks underneath Pyro, "Hey, what did I tell you about London Bridge and coming down!" Pyro shot back, "You're no fair lady!" Pyro dancing back up to his feet, tossing the large can of the sprayer over at Paige where it would hopefully explode on contact with her. Beast grins, "Well I was voted wisest guy of my class. Three years running. But I fear you are hearkening to while a classic and a quality example of physical comedy in it's purest and most distilled form. The three Stooges hardly counts as an example that you aren't an ignoramus." He watches Toad spin the steel bar, Hank reaches over with a foot and kicks up his own metal pole, "Ah I have it now, Ho! Ha Ha! Guard! Turn! Parry! Dodge! Spin! Thrust!" And Hank is mimicking Toad's moves right up into Thrust! then he launches the metal shaft at Toad. Toad was nearly as fast as Beast, and he swept his own shaft around to block the shot swung from Beast, "You forgot fore. And I'll show you the uncouth barbarian.. Stupid Yankee Colonial!" Toad went to high kick over at Beast, "Well, how about I speak in a language that's a bit more fitting to you?" Going to try and land over on Hank's back to then leapfrog off, "We will, we will ROCK YOU!" Norman was not happy about the balloon, wincing at it and scowling at the baby as he moves past. This is why he had a nanny for his own son when he was still growing up. He continues on, keeping an eye about him as well as Kelly. He does not notice any odd behavior from the bodyguards however. Fantomex seemed to have to escape notice over from the guards, but he would notice something strange over with Kelly as his bodyguards hurried him over towards a convoy of Humvees. The normal rule of thumb for armored vehicles with politicians was there were three vehicles - two were to operate as decoys or escorts for the one with the VIP. But here there were four. Jubilee keeps up her fireworks on the furry mutant. Besides the fireworks she shots back a one-liner, "Dude, you wear garters, no wonder you have issues!" She wonders how much she will need to put this guy down for a breather. She hopes she can before X-23 loses control. If they get much closer, she and Jono will not get a clear shot. Alex Summers smirks at Blob. "I'm well aware of how your powers work, dude. However, what you fail to realize is that not only am I a mutant, I'm a scientist...though not as good as Hank. So immoveable force...sit your butt down." And with that he fires another blast of his power at Blob, only this time on the stage beneath his feet. Let his size be his hindrance when he can't move well from falling in the hole. Tubby go down the hole! Blob tumbled, half down beneath the stage, head popped out of it, right for a good chunk of the lighting to fall down over atop his head, crumbling over and smashing him, effectively immobilizing him without leverage! Beast dodges the kick but the leap frog from his back sends him reeling forward. He barrel rolls forward catching the edge of the stage clamping his hand around something and coming back about. "Left turn Clyde." He calls back to Havok, "Indeed Havok. Today, I will bow down to your scientific superiority in Physics. I would hazard Newton himself would be proud." He's charging behind the bounding Toad on a full chase. Toad was bouncing off the ground now, springing away with Beast in hot pursuit, heading towards the treeline to try and get away, "Our part's done lads, we should skedaddle!" Rushing towards the forest as Blob was smashing down and Paige seemed well on the way to smashing the other two! At this point, Kelly had split up from Osborn, and was going over into the fourth Humvee, which gunned the engine over and sped away, leaving the Brotherhood behind. At this point, sitting back in the front seat as they sped away the guard suddenly turned.. Blue. And flicked around to hold a gun at him with one armed, driving with the other, "Hello there dear." Mystique grinned sadistically. Fantomex is following, and notices the four gas gusslers. He frowns deeply, he has a choice when Osborn and Kelly splits up. He goes after the potentially primary target, Kelly. He runs after them as the doors are shutting, and just as the Humvee takes off, he leaps up onto the roof, and grabs onto the racks. Course, his own powers of misdirection and skill make his appearance and the slight dip on the roof as unnoticeable as possible. Fantomex leans in close to the top of the roof, his white trench coat snapping up behind him. Heightened hearing he has not, so he does the other thing. He waits a few moments, and while gripping the racking, leans down the driver's side window to peer in and...oh, wow, she's hawt! He lifts himself back up, twists about the racking while still keeping his balance, and then swinging his feet down and toward the driver's side window to mess up said pretty face, and hopefully not have the gun go off in Kelly's ugly one. He doesn't think to alert over the comlink, not used to being part of a team still after all these months. Mystique is grinning. Her plans' worked - using the rest of the Brotherhood to instigate a public battle with the X-Men, get Kelly off alone.. her gloating is cut off as Fantomex swings in, hitting her as the gun she had aimed in one hand pointed at Kelly misfires from the kick, shrapnel hitting Kelly and 'spanging' off her as she let out a howl at the white clad interloper! "Idiot! You've ruined everything!" Now going to roll out of the other side door, disarmed, leaving Fantomex in the cab with the injured Kelly! Jubilee is circling along, seeing X-23 nearing a berserker stage engaged with Creed, the two trading blows, slashes, stabs, gouges, Creed easily doing better than the Feralina. Of course, even as Sabretooth stomps Laura down to the ground, that's the opening Chamber has been waiting for! With Jubilee, there's a HUGE blast of fire from Chamber, hitting Sabretooth square in the upper torso and sending him blasting up through the air, totally on fire and flaming as he streaked through the sky! Pyro has been disarmed by Paige, and the sudden smashing down over to the ground has rendered Avalanche barely conscious now from his partner bonking off of him. At this point, Pyro whirls over to face the adamantine attired teen, holding up...a bic lighter. "Err..." The Aussie looks t Paige, at the barely conscious Avalanche.. Alex Summers leaps off the stage and looks around to see whom he could give a hand to. It looked like Paige had Avalanche and Pyro under control and Jono and Jubes were dancing with Sabretooth. With a nod to Beast, he says over the comlink. "Everyone check in. Any idea where the two men of the hour got away to?" As Mystique gets knocked half atop an injured Kelly, and she opens the door while screaming her head off before rolling out...shit! Least the car is slowing down, but it's going all crazy-like. Fantomex moves to push himself through the cracked glass of the broken window, it being in mostly one piece still...stupid bullet proof glass...he bends it forward, to slide in, the bottom half still inside the top part of the door, and struggles to grab the steering wheel. "Humans are so delicate," he says in a heavy French accent, sounding annoyed. "You are not permitted to die Senator Kelly, mon ami would be very upset with me if I failed in protecting you." Though the white grabbed heroic thief does reach out an arm even as he grips the steering wheel harshly with his other hand, to protect Kelly from being flung out of the open door as he works to get the Humvee under control and stop it. Alex's voice over the comlink, reminds Fantomex that he is supposed to be working with others! The heavily French accented voice over the comlink says, + Mystique was posing as a bodyguard for Senator Kelly. She jumped out of the car, and the Senator got nailed by a bullet. He looks like he is going to live though! Still, some medical assitance, + and there is a grunting sound as Fantomex finally stops the van and Kelly can likely be heard cursing him to hell and more, + would be greatly appreciated, along with some ear plugs. + Mystique rolls out of hitting the ground and twisting her ankle as Fantomex fights with the steering wheel to bring it to a stop. Of all the times...of all the stupid times...she was so close! So close! Even as sirens shriek and civilians squeal, Mystique goes to vanish back over into the woods, as soon as she's out of sight taking on the body of a small child and running away to hide. Beast continues to chase Toad. He even propels imself at the foul fiend of a mutant looking to form tackle him from behind, "Ah this brings back my football days. It's sort of like Rugby, but for you should just know it's not bloody Cricket." Then Hank cheap shots Toad with a couple of rabbit punches. Yup Hank's back in his football days. He calls over the com link. "Toad said something about a distractio... Oh, Good work Fantomex." Toad goes down like an extra on the Benny Hill show or a guest star on Red Dwarf. The punches take him down hard as he takes a cricket and goes down having missed hte wicket. That seems to be about everyone. Jubes shakes her head and speaks into the comlink, "Sorry had a big cat blocking my view. He's just like the kitty keyboard meme online always in the way, always a pain." She's pleased that Jono was able to send the monster mutant flying, she just hopes X-23 will be able to come out of her blood rage. Laura is getting up now as Sabretooth has been blasted off. She growls, her own upper half of her body a criss-crossed of slashed off skin, dismembered bones, and guts as she can barely stand. Kelly is letting out creams. First there's this blue woman pointing a gun, then there's this Storm Shadow kicking out the side of the car, then he gets shot, then the car is going wild, then he has Storm Shadow pressing over to him to stop the bleeding even as the blue woman is gone then, and all he can do is sob over like a baby, "What's going on?! Why was she trying to kill me!?" Paige Guthrie ducks and jumps out of the way when the gas tank explodes, and runs at Avalanche before he can go and make the ground go shakey shakey again and gives him a right cross right in his face. Then she grabs Pyro. "Are you going to set something else on fire and make me have to punch you too, or are you going to just surrender? Please say the first thing because I really would like to hit you." "Oh, I don't know, perhaps you wanting mutants to register, go to concentration camps, and then be slaughtered by human transformed to Sentinels," a chipper tone to Fantomex's voice. "After all, it is people like you, that fund the organizations that hunt down, experiment on, and genocide mutants." Then Fantomex removes the keys from the car and taps his comlink again, + Why are we saving this destructive mutant hater again? Not that I did not carry out my mission, but I was just wondering. + Poor Kelly. In either case, Fantomex says, + Get here quickly Beast, before he uses up my patience. + Avalanche is down for the count, and his jaw most likely broken as he's off in la-la land, no doubt dreaming of Mystique dancing about like a dash mounted hula girl. The sudden grabbing over by Paige has Pyro yelping, "I giveup! I give up!" His hands shooting above his head as the blonde adamantine girl effortlessly hoists him. Kelly looks aghast over at Fantomex, "Mutants are a danger. They put millions of lives at risk wtih their actions.." Letting out a howl of pain now as Fantomex worked to stop the bleeding, trying to desperately focus. Jubes snaps her fingers and looks around seeing which of the brotherhood still around. Fianlly she walks over the the knocked out toad and if he has pockets start looking through them, "Let's see, he must like have some cash for new pair of jeans some place." Alex Summers makes his way towards Fantomex at a run. "Secure the members of the Brotherhood that you were able to subdue. Hank, we've got to get to Fantomex. Senator Kelly needs medical attention." Jubilee does manage to find Toad's billfold, which has enough cash within for a cheap pair of pants. Unfortunately, they will no doubt be purple on his budget. Jubes pockets the money and sighs, "Well, at least I will not need to pay for the whole thing." She looks around again, "Ummm shouldn't the cops be here by now?" Laura gets up, painfully surveying the area, and using her claws o pull herself up by a tree as emergency vehicles are arriving, along with what seems to be some military units, breathing heavily. Fantomex actually smirks beneath his mask, "I am only as dangerous as humans made me to be, Senator Kelly. So if you hold any hatred toward me, you hold it toward your own race for creating me to begin with. And most mutants are not birthed from other mutants, but from humans. Yet again, your kind's own fault they are in existance. You do not like many people, do you Senator Kelly?" He sighs dramatically, white gloved hand pressing on the wound. "If you spend all your life hating everyone and everything for not being your ideal perfect world, you will miss out on the beautiful, and wonderful things in life. Such as Nocturne's tail! A delight to behold! Or the way Psylocke's hips sway! Oh wait, you are married, non? Well, what of Windstorm's wings? Those were lovely. Not that I believe in God, Satan, or Angels. Humans can screw up their own lives and teach hate to others quite well without the devil's help," he says with humor. "Ah, Havok is here to save you from me, are you not delighted? I do have my moments, and you have just been spared of them further." Fantomex is more than ready to leave the pressure holding to Alex so he can escape Kelly's presence as quickly as possible. "You are babysitting the mutant hating crazy next time Havok." And then Fantomex is gone. Beast moves quickly to the Humvee. He opens the door and then rips it off the hinges, "Excuse me about that Senator. I'm sure you can find a reason to blame that on the down fall of America at the hands of mutants." He produces his medical first aid kit. "But right now, It's my sworn duty as a physician to render you medical aide and keep you breathing." He begins to don rubber gloves and give the Senator medical treatment, "And I can ensure you that while I have filthy mutant hands, I am an ivy league medical doctor and the latex gloves I'm using are sterile. No mutant has touch the outside of them." For Kelly, now all he can do is look up in confusion. Perhaps enlightenment, perhaps hatred, perhaps unawareness then as the pain takes over, and the man who may just become President passes out into unconsciousness. And Osborn is left without having gotten the opportunity to kill everyone. It was all Spider-man's fault!! And while Beast also gives Kelly a piece of his mind...that was the real reason he passed out, to escape Fantomex and Beast! Jubes joins the others once the feds move in, all she needs is to be lumped together with those freaks. Article: TV: 2013-01-08 - Assassination Attempt